


Музыка, которую никто не услышит

by fearsfordeers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Fix-It, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person, Renaissance Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearsfordeers/pseuds/fearsfordeers
Summary: Жизнь Тибальта Капулетти в переливах чужого смеха.
Relationships: Mercutio & Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)





	Музыка, которую никто не услышит

**Author's Note:**

> Дебют. Волнительный, самокритичный, хаотичный, полный аллегорий, недосказанностей и скрытых смыслов, связанных с сокрытой от чужих глаз ролевой, достигшей размеров томика "Войны и мира".  
> Тем не менее, надеюсь, что кому-нибудь приглянётся.  
> 

Нет более скучной и раздражающей затеи, чем дожидаться окончания бала; еще несколько часов, длиною в вечность, притворно улыбаться друзьям семьи и её недругам – под пестрящими масками сразу и не различишь, кто скалит зубы в тщетных попытках изобразить искренность, а кто - дабы раствориться в толпе первых.

Сливки общества.  
От слова «сливать», подобно ушату помоев, летящих тебе на голову из окна.

Едва дождавшись третьего танца и наспех откланявшись очередной довольной моей компанией девице, сославшись на неотложное дело, сбегаю – от суеты, от фальшивого веселья, которое не вызывает ничего, кроме желания проблеваться или со шпагой наперевес разбередить этот муравейник, как на подбор представленный престарелыми идиотами, юнцами, жаждущими любовных приключений, и ни в чем не отстающими от них молодыми особами с их брызжущими слюной мамашами-свахами наперевес. Скажи им ненароком о том, что привлекающий смущенные взгляды юных дев и восхищенные – подражателей, неформальный предводитель Капулетти, координирующий защиту территорий клана и яростнее всех отстаивающий его честь, смертельно устал от вражды – и от «своих», и от «чужих» одновременно, и не желает более ничего, кроме как того, чтобы от него отстали, так очевидцы сочтут, что кузен Джульетты, виновницы сегодняшнего торжества, вполне возможно, отхватив по голове лишнего в очередной стычке от кого-нибудь из Монтекки, ненароком лишился рассудка.

Будто после многолетнего заточения распахиваю двери, жадно хватая ртом свежий воздух, и неспешно бреду вглубь сада, подальше от шумного празднества, его принципов и давящих внимательных взглядов гостей, едва сдерживая желание поддаться какому-то совсем детскому порыву и побежать, чтобы только ветер свистел в ушах, подпевая тысячам самых разных звуков, скрежетов, щелканий и щебетаний, самой настоящей музыке, искусно создаваемой природой в это время суток, которую веселящееся сборище променяло на захламляющий мысли шум, слащавые комплименты и беседы, общение, разговоры, словоизлияние, болтовню, галдёж - о погоде и владениях, о соседях и прислуге, о своих заслугах и чужой репутации.

Устраиваюсь под одним из деревьев, глубоко вдохнув свежий воздух, и прикрываю глаза, погрузившись во тьму, привычно прислушиваясь к многогранному голосу ночи – единственной синьорины, которой я способен отдать своё исполосованное привитой злобой и враждой сердце раненного зверя, еще в раннем детстве натравленного на невинную добычу просто потому, что так было установлено местными порядками. Редкие, но дорогие мне моменты уединения с природой с каждым разом позволяют после всё более отчетливо различать самые разные оттенки звука и едва заметную смену тона даже в тех явлениях, в которых никто и никогда не слышит музыки.

Но внимать монологу естественного и тишине людского, единственно правильному аккомпанементу собственных мыслей, не позволил раздавшийся невдалеке до боли знакомый смех, на этот раз – беззлобный, но острый, прицельный, устремленный, довольный собственной находкой и царапающий своими переливами не только мои уши, но и кору дерева, послужившего мне защитой и опорой. Смех этого проклятого паяца, переворачивающий всё с ног на голову и за шкирку вытаскивающий из приятной, умиротворяющей неги…

***  
Чуть менее шести лет назад этот смех впервые бьёт по ушам, так же больно, как и колкая - будто раздирающий плоть острый птичий клюв - как бы невзначай брошенная насмешка в адрес приютившей меня семьи тёти, прямо намекающая на то, чего у меня нет и никогда не будет. И бьёт диссонансом, заставляющим всего за пару мгновений возненавидеть источник звука, и тотчас же выплеснуть на связавшегося с Монтекки и по иронии судьбы вдохновленного их принципами шутника в трех точных ударах всю свою злость, подкрепленную свежей болью утраты родителей. Раскрасив скулу, согнув трясущееся в эйфории тело пополам и пинком свалив то на землю, едва удерживая себя от того, чтобы перед уходом не плюнуть в исказившееся от боли лицо мальчишки.

***  
Ни к одному музыканту так не благосклонен весь нотный стан, как Меркуцио, мстящему за свое унижение и впервые поднимающему меня на смех публично. Ведь теперь бойкая и жизнерадостная, но пробирающая до жалящих мурашек по коже музыка имеет свое продолжение в целой толпе слушателей... или же танцующих под его дудку? 

Те, кто поддержит его, сполна насладятся дарованным им танцем.  
Мои же сторонники будут плясать до полусмерти, изнемогая от своего бессилия.

И всё же это всего лишь декорации воздвигнутой им арены. Арены для нас двоих. Зачем-то он даёт понять мне, что силы уравнены, и стоит мне своими точными ударами по слишком хрупкому для парнишки, который первым ввязывается во все межклановые стычки, телу задать безупречный ритм - тот непременно подхватит его, парой только колких слов вытянув из меня жилы и сыграв на них залихватскую мелодию.

***  
Мы, в окружении орущих, подбадривающих, позабывших о собственном самовыражении в священной вражде приятелей, подпевал и просто зевак, валяемся на земле, уцепившись друг другу в глотки. Пыль и песок застилают глаза, наполняют легкие, смешиваясь с неистовой, почти нечеловеческой яростью, разрывающей меня изнутри, ведь ненавистный безумный шутник смеётся, снова смеётся. Хрипло и сухо, подобно сморщенному и в очередной раз сумевшему обвести смерть вокруг пальца старцу или же греющейся на камнях, лениво шипящей сытой гадюке, заведомо знающей, что опасность ей не грозит. Всего одним движением побелевших пальцев я способен придушить его, но мелодия скребущей по моим ушам насмешки управляет мной, подобно тому, как проворачивают это заклинатели змей. И пусть я объясняю своё отступление тем, что чту законы ставшего мне родным города и не смею убивать, именно он, он сам не позволяет мне это сделать. Лишь первым остановить этот балаган, подняться, хмуро подавая ему руку, чтобы он на глазах у всех послал мое согласие на ничью к дьяволу и с улыбкой победителя гордо покинул площадь.

***  
Неожиданная серьезность и вовсе сменяется растерянностью во взгляде серых глаз, когда их обладатель натыкается на меня в моем любимом месте уединения, смертельно уставшего и зализывающего раны после нападения кучки Монтекки, вдохновленной своими дурными предводителями. Грызущий яблоко шутник, прогуливавшийся почему-то один, напрочь лишенный своих масок и ужимок, совсем не ожидал подобной встречи, как не ожидал её и я, и теперь пытается скривить губы в привычной усмешке, но у него решительно ничего не получается.

А вместо того, чтобы задаться колким вопросом, почему же чертовы дружки этого балбеса бросили его, такого сейчас настоящего, недоуменно глядящего на меня, струящуюся по моей шее кровь и разодранное плечо, я лишь нехотя открываю своего извечного противника с новой для себя стороны. И почему-то, подобно ему в самые сложные моменты, пытаюсь, правда, тщетно, делать вид, что всё было в полном порядке ровно до того момента, как племянник герцога появился в стенах заброшенной обветшалой базилики.

«Потерялся, кошачий царь, разминулся со своими подданными», – смех Меркуцио раздается эхом, своими переливами заменяя то контрастное многообразие монашеских голосов, умиротворяющее и тревожащее одновременно, которому когда-то доводилось звучать здесь. И в этом и вправду есть нечто от таинства, ведомого лишь посвященным, которым делают наименее подходящего для сего кандидата, когда тот, кто своими глупыми выходками столько лет пытался портить мне кровь, садится рядом и стирает рукавом своего плаща её капли с моей поврежденной шеи. 

«Как и ты, шут», - растерявшись, запоздало отвечаю я, а он поднимает на меня глаза, настороженный, готовый в целях обороны отпустить издёвку или целую порцию издёвок, но, так и не получив ожидаемого, кажется, впервые осознаёт, что всё время защищаться от мнимой моей ненависти он вынудил себя сам.

***  
В пылу очередной перепалки, еще более яростной, чем прежние, я впервые целую Меркуцио, и последующий его смех настолько язвителен и неестественен, рассыпающийся на самые неприятные для человеческого уха сочетания звуков, что любой другой бы на месте меня, наверное, сбежал, поджав хвост, как можно дальше, тщетно пытаясь позабыть о гнусном порыве своей глупости.

Но не только слыша – физически ощущая теперь в сих тревожных трелях такую знакомую боль этого вечного мальчишки, лишенного родительской ласки, одинокого и непонятого, но так отчаянно строящего из себя беспечного и независимого, и ради ли вызова самому себе или же по случайности доверившего свою истинную сущность главному врагу, я лишь мысленно обещаю себе не отпускать его никогда, не позволяя линиям его нотного стана прерваться, прочерчивая те всё дальше и дальше, только бы мелодия, его мелодия, звучащая в смехе ли или молчании, никогда не заканчивалась.

И, прерывая поток ныне представляющихся мне такими пустыми колкостей, я вновь касаюсь губ паяца и, спустя мгновения, которые начинают казаться мне вечностью под взглядом округлившихся серых глаз, вселяющих сомнения во всех моих безумных наваждениях последних дней, я получаю ответ. 

***  
Когда я нашептываю не в меру пошлый вздор на ухо Скалигера, прижимая его к своей кровати и стискивая неприемлемо длинные волосы в кулаке, он продолжает тихо посмеиваться, но теперь смех этот, перемежаясь с учащенным дыханием и короткими звонкими возгласами, подобен беспокойному шелесту потревоженной порывом ветра листвы дерева, под которым словно в очередной раз мне повезло скрыться от толпы танцующих – он не ранит и не вызывает раздражения, в отличие от этой второсортной, разыгрываемой под чутким управлением графа Капулетти комедии в стенах его имения, а наполняет так долго и тщетно разыскиваемой мной гармонией, сливаясь с привычным аккомпанементом в единое целое, манит ближе и ближе к себе, надежно укрывая своими ветвями.

А ехидно каркающий ворон не стремится теперь разодрать плоть и выцарапать глаза и даже не кажется зловещим предвестником гибели, а лишь окончательно топит мою взлелеянную годами привычную ненависть в своих иссиня чёрных с фиолетовым отблеском перьях. 

***  
Я ищу Ромео, этого мягкотелого труса, я готов из-под земли его достать, если понадобится, чтобы только собственноручно закопать в неё снова. За то, что тот без чести и стыда грязно воспользовался моей кузиной, моей милой Джульеттой, как пользовался следовавшими по пятам за проклятыми «королями» Вероны легкомысленными девицами, которых наследнику Монтекки стало мало. За то, что он думает лишь о себе и о том, что у него в штанах, безрассудно называемое сердцем. За то, что этот щенок вообще родился на свет.

За то, что за пару дней лишил всего, что держало меня на этом свете. 

Ослепленный своей недоброй целью, я почти не замечаю Меркуцио. Его смех, так похожий сегодня на мурлыканье – быть может, сие заразно? - его сияющая улыбка, вызванная встречей, азартом к очередной дуэли и предвкушением не только жаркой стычки, но и её продолжения под покровом ночи с томительной расплатой за мою грубость и его колкости, должны были бы заставить меня не только по-другому взглянуть на Монтекки и его якобы вечную любовь, гораздо менее запретную, чем наша, но и не смотреть на него вообще.

Но адское пламя, предначертанное двум бывшим противникам, наследнику Монтекки, а также всему этому чертовому городу, несправедливо покусившееся и на Джульетту, оказалось непомерно ярче... А может то было лишь пламя моей и только моей глупости, застлавшее глаза, как песок на главной площади Вероны, заглушившее музыку, сопровождавшую меня столь давно, но услышанную так непозволительно поздно...

Я всегда называл тебя сумасшедшим, и в бою, и постели, но ты стал им лишь тогда, когда острие моего кинжала, предназначенного для твоего друга, пронзило твоё тело. Когда твоя собравшая воедино все эмоции, на какие ты способен, мелодия, в создании которой я посмел поучаствовать, оборвалась, за доли секунды стремительно превращаясь в безумную, ужасающую какофонию, оглушающую и исполосовывающую уши слушателей без возможности исцеления.

Я не видел, как ты ушел из этого мира, я уже погиб вместе с тобой и своим безрассудством, непростительным и гораздо большим, чем у горе-любовника моей сестрицы, и никакая твоя мнимая самоуверенная речь, предназначенная для друзей и зевак, не заглушила бы не нуждавшуюся в словах и лишенную на последних минутах жизни рассудка твою речь истинную, которую ты позволил слышать до самого конца лишь мне.

***  
Присутствующие в очередной раз ахают, будто бы, разрывая тишину, воцарившуюся после череды непрерывно следующих друг за другом действий актеров, они удивлены внезапным поворотом сюжета хорошо поставленной пьесы. Кто мог ожидать, что миролюбивый трусливый юнец в отместку за гибель друга способен по самую рукоять воткнуть нож в тело убийцы, с которым он недавно породнился. Острая боль, сковавшая не только душу, но теперь и тело, не позволяет не только пожелать Ромео подавиться его родственными чувствами ко мне, моей кузине или его подпевалам, но и поблагодарить его. За то, что вернул сию пьесу, единственную лично мою пьесу, своему зрителю, от души смеявшемуся над абсурдом, отнявшим у его дяди власть над Вероной и её жалкими жителями. Дикие вопли и отдаляющиеся, затихающие чужие оклики – последнее, что я помню перед тем, как в последний раз глубоко вдохнуть раскаленный воздух и прикрыть глаза, погрузившись во тьму, вслушиваясь в отголоски танцевальной музыки и шелест листвы скрывшего меня от так опостылевшей суеты и фальши дерева.

Чтобы, спустя мгновение, услышать за шкирку вытаскивающий из приятной, умиротворяющей неги раздавшийся невдалеке знакомый смех проклятого паяца, довольного своей находкой.


End file.
